Derpy's Slurpee Stand
by Blue Ice Tales
Summary: This story is in the process of being revised. (Please don't read right now)
1. Cumberry Surprise

"Slurpee! Slurpee!" Derpy Hooves called out at the Ponyville Market in her cute voice getting the attention of a magenta mare.

"Hi Derpy." Berry Bunch greeted.

"Hi Berry."

Berry Bunch approached the oak and spruce wood stand with the usual hay roof that most every building in Ponyville has.

"So whats a Slurpee." Berry Punch asked while still looking at the sign with a confused look.

"Come in the back and I'll show you."

"Ok, will I have to pay first. If I do, how much? Berry asked still confused.

"Nope, it will be five bits next time around, but first time is free. I guarantee you will be satisfied."

Berry Punch was now super excited to find out what was so special about a Slurpee. Derpy opened the little hatch that is attached to the counter to let Berry Bunch in.

"This way please." Derpy commanded.

Berry Punch followed Derpy to a door with about ten locks at the back of the stand that said "Private, please knock before entering".

"In here please." Derpy commanded again.

Berry Punch walked in the room to find a candle and lava lamp lit room with plants, a fountain, incense, and iconic posters. But the center of attention was a modified recliner. Berry Punch got a little nervous because the chair looked like a dentists chair from Colgate's office. The only difference was that it was polyester and wood and not rubber and metal. Also it had a split at the end for opening up your legs like when a pony is giving birth.

"Strange." thought Berry Punch. She just shrugged it off as Derpy being Derpy and just trying to find a chair for her currently unknown to any other pony but herself business.

"Derpy, what's all of this?"

"Just sit down and relax while I prepare your Slurpee." Derpy responded ignoring her question.

Berry Punch obeyed and sat down in the odd chair to wait for what she thinks will be some kind of drink. "Maybe a smoothie or something?" She thought to herself.

"Hmm... Derpy must have really went all out to make her customers happy and comfortable, so that they would stay and come back for more. But still, to build a whole lounge!" Could Derpy be any cooler? She thought to herself again.

Berry Bunch was still thinking to herself while she was unaware that Derpy was practicing her tongue and mouth movements, adjusting a camera, chugged a gallon of water, and finally got out a big glass cup and a can of whip cream and put a bunch of straws in the cup so that if somepony wanted to share their Slurpee with friends.

"Just a couple of more minutes." Derpy hollered.

Berry Punch still in thought and not paying full attention said "Ok." Without really knowing that she said ok or why she said ok. Derpy was finishing up the finishing touches when Berry Bunch left her train of thought to see what Derpy Hooves was doing.

"What's all of this?" asked Berry Punch

"You'll see, I'm almost ready."

"Ready? Ready for what? Berry asked feeling a little bit concerned.

"Don't worry you'll love it, just please wait little bit longer, I'm sorry for the wait."

Berry Bunch relaxed again and waited for the grey mare.

...

"Ok, ready!"

"So what's the Slur...

Berry Punch stopped herself short when she saw what Derpy started doing. Derpy was crouching over a glass cup with her marehood exposed and started to relieve herself into the cup.

"What are you doing?" Asked a bewildered Berry Punch.

"Adding the first ingredient." Replied a erotic Derpy Hooves.

Secretly Berry Punch liked what she was seeing, mostly because she had a pee fetish and she liked mares. But in Ponyville it's not really a secret because most everyone here feels the same way. Regardless, she could not believe that this was happening. Derpy Hooves kept urinating and Berry Punch kept getting more excited. She was completely turned on now.

Derpy begun to run low. She tried to push really hard to get every last drop that Berry Punch would have payed for, if it was not her first time. She pushed so hard that a stream landed on Berry Punches bottom hooves.

"Ooo... I'm sorry, I just don't know what went wrong." Derpy said being apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." Berry retorted in bliss.

While Derpy sucked off Berry Punches hooves, her last drops of pee landed on the floor in Berry's site. She would have dove for them if she was not frozen in lust. Berry Punch just got more excited and more excited as Derpy sucked on her hooves. Derpy finished cleaning Berry Punches hooves by taking a final deepthroat. During the deepthroating, Derpy noticed that Berry's tail has moved and her marehood was now exposed.

"Mission accomplished." Derpy thought to herself. She was so glad to see a another mare's vulva other than her own. Derpy had this thing that made her able to be sexual excited by her own body. So finding a way to see other mare's exposed, made Derpy feel smarter. She chuckled feeling accomplished and excited. Derpy was now ready for the main ingredients. Without hesitation or warning, she dove right in Berry Punches plot and began eating her out.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Berry Punched screamed in pleasure as Derpy grinded her teeth along her clit.

"Shhh. You need to be quiet so nobody hears us. Plus quiet clients get a free muffin." Derpy said into Berry's vulva.

Berry bit her lower lip to keep quiet so no one would here. Plus free muffin. Best offer ever!

As Derpy was feasting, her tongue going as far as it can into Berry Punch. She started to caress her own plot. Rubbing it in a circular motion, sticking her hoof in and out, scraping at her own clit with her hoof inside her, and occasionally coming up to offer a free sample to Berry Punch. She gladly accepted the gift by deep throating Derpy's hoof. Derpy was surprised, she thought that she was the only pony in Ponyville that could fit a whole hoof in her mouth.

Berry Punch was about to explode. Derpy could feel her tongue being clenched by Berry's walls. And about five seconds later Berry erupted right in Derpy face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck yeeeeaaaahhhh." She let out clenching her teeth.

Derpy being caught off guard, erupted herself. Juices went flying into the cup.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Is all Derpy could let out trying not to lose the final ingredient.

After Derpy calmed down from her climax, she quickly spat Berry's milk into the glass cup already filled with Derpy's sweet liquids before she accidentally swallows. Not that she didn't want to swallow, she needed not to so that she can finish Berry's Slurpy.

"Wow... so that was a Slurpee. Berry said out of breath.

"Yep this is your Slurpy." Derpy replied while hoofing Berry Punch the erotic juice filled cup and also pouring whip cream on top. And then on Berry Punches nubs to make up for forgetting to add Berry's actual milk to the Slurpee.

"Thanks." Berry Punch said.

"Your welcome, and don't forget your muffin. Also remember, this is a word of mouth business. So I need you to get the word around, but make sure that it's secretive.

"Sure thing." Berry said in bliss from enjoying her Slurpy.

"Even also, would you like to sign up to be a Flavor Pony?"

"What's that?" Berry Punch asked.

It's when somepony else orders a brand Slurpee instead of a Slurpy.

"Huh?" Berry Punch retorted confusedly.

"Your Slurpy that you're drinking right now will be on a menu. So if you sign up, I will need you to come by to make a Berry Slurpee if and when somepony may order one. Best part is that you get free Slurpees for every Berry Slurpee that gets sold."

"Totally, sign me up please!" Berry Punch shouted with excitement.

Berry Punched then signed a clipboard with contract to be the first Flavor Pony. With that Berry Punch left saying goodbye and thanks for Derpy's service.

"I'll be back." Berry Punched said while looking back to see Derpy writing on a sign and then hanging it from the big overhanging sign.

It said; Slurpee Flavor's

. Derpalicious

. Cumberry - New

"Yummy." Berry Punched said and then taking another big gulp of her Cumberry Slurpy. "Ahhhh... Hmmm... there's not a lot of Slurpee Flavors. I better get the word out about Derpy's great new place. Hmmmmmmmmmm... who should I tell first. Oh! Why not where the gossip starts. To the Spa!"


	2. Spa Gossip

"Welcome to the Europa Spa's!" Greeted the blue and pink palette earth ponies. "Do you have a appointment?" Asked Aloe.

"No." Replied Berry Punch.

"You will have to wait for a open slot then."

Aloe said while Lotus was glancing at Berry Punch. She noticed something odd with her magenta coat. She then whispered something in Aloe's ear. "-she-looks like-that she-cum?" They both shared awkward stares at each other, then at Berry, and then back again. Berry Punch just came from Derpy's Slurp Stand covered in her own excitement and Derpy's. Yet she seemed very unaware of the fact.

"When is the next opening." Asked Berry Punch.

"Let's see." Lotus said while scanning a green book on the tall counter. "It's 2:17 and the next opening is at 2:30."

"Ok, I'll just wait over here then." Berry Punched said.

"Ok sweetie, there are books there for you to read while you wait." Aloe told Berry.

"Thank you." Berry Punch sat down and waited for her turn. "_I wonder if any Lucky Ponies were picked today?"_

A "Lucky Pony" is when a random patron is picked to get a very special treatment. Their is three a day that can be picked. One is with Aloe, the other with Lotus, and then the final is with both Aloe and Lotus. The final pick is known as the "Luckiest Pony".

Berry Punch has never been any of the Lucky Ponies or the Luckiest Pony. Maybe today would get even luckier?

...

Berry Punched fell back in her chair. She noticed Lyra sitting next to her in her weird position that she always sits in. Unaware of her starring, Berry got a comment from Lyra.

"What." Lyra asked.

"Nothing." Berry replied being caught.

It was almost 2:30 and so far, Lyra got called at 2:23 by Lotus. I guess Lotus does odd timed appointments. After about another two minutes, Lyra and Lotus went into a backroom. When she came out a four minutes later, she was covered in what looked like cum and had a blissful expression. She also couldn't trot straight and just kept wobbling and glancing googly at Lotus and then up into space. To top it off, I think she had a facial done. If you know what I mean.

"_Oh mare, she got a Lucky Pony treatment." _Berry Punch thought to herself. "_Well I got a Derpy treatment…. if only I had a refill." _Berry thought again realizing the irony of that statement.

Berry Punch was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Aloe calling her name.

"Berry Punch! Berry Punch!" Aloe called out.

"What… oh… I'm here." Berry babbled.

Berry trotted to the big purple counter.

"Sorry about that." Berry Punch said blushing.

"It alright darlin." Aloe replied. "Please, right this way."

Berry and Aloe trotted through the Spa talking and looking around at all the other ponies getting treatments. There was Rarity and Fluttershy taking a bath, Rainbow Dash throwing a fit over a hoofoccur, Blue Ice the Wizard was with Derpy getting their manes fluffed, and that strange new ponies Eternal Shadow and his brother Shadow Reaper. They were invited to Equestria by Blue Ice. When they first showed up in Ponyville, everypony was scared and ran around causing damage. Why is that ponies can't have a riot without destroying everything? We will never know. Anyway once everypony was calmed down, they all asked why is that a Wizard of Light would bring back two ponies of Ice told everypony a story about the differnces betrween Good, Light, Dark, and Evil. It's a really long story. It was so hard to follow what the Great Wizard was saying. It must be fun though, livin your life, going on adventures and being a hero.

"_It has it's toll miss Berry."_

Berry Punch heard a voice in her head. She didn't know where it came from, but the Blue Wizard Pony was looking at her with those deep pulsating eyes of his.

…

"Berry… Berry!" Aloe shouted having to get Berry Punches attention again.

"What?"

"I asked you what would you like for your treatment.

Berry did not think of that. Her original plan was to spread the word of Derpy's Stand.

"Um… I guess a simple massage would be nice?"

"Ok, that will be five bits."

Berry hoofed her the five bits that she would have given Derpy earlier today, plus three more as a tip. Aloe pocketed the bits in her saddlebags and thanked Berry for the tip.

…

Berry and Aloe then trotted over to a layback chair next to where Rainbow Dash was. She was in a feeble position with the Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle trying to talk some sense into her.

Aloe began her work on Berry using her delicate hooves to roll out Berry's troubles. While getting her massage she saw other Unicorns and Pegasi getting massages and saw their faces light up in pleasure.

"_I wish Earth Ponies had a super sensitive body part. But alas, we don't. _Berry Punch thought.

"So, whats in the know?" Aloe asked.

"Derpy has a new stand opened up in the Ponyville Market." Berry replied.

"Thats nice, what does she sell?"

"Slurpees." Berry Punch told Aloe.

"What are Slurpees?"

Berry motioned for Aloe to come closer. Berry then whispered in her ear.

"It's when Derpy pees and climaxes into a cup and also eats you out and spits your cum into the cup." Berry Punch said managing a straight face the whole time.

Both ponies just stood there for a second with bewildered expressions.

"Oh my." Aloe said being the first one to start speaking again.

Aloe then looked at Berry's coat thinking on how Lotus was right earlier. A surge of heat began to form in Aloe's loins. Her mind became cloudy. Both of her lips were wet and dripping. Tongue hanging out of her mouth waiting for the signal to much down everything in tasting distance. Aloe could take it anymore. But she already serviced another pony today. One more couldn't hurt…. as long as nobody including her sister didn't find out.

"Come with me please." Aloe said each word slowly.

"Ok?" Berry replied not knowing why but having a hoping idea.

Berry Punch went with Aloe to the back room. The room was lowly lit and had a table in the middle.

"Could climb up here please." Aloe asked Berry Punch.

Berry did as asked not saying anything until she was on the table.

"What's goin….."

Berry Punched was stopped short with Aloe's hoof on her mouth.

"Shhh. Just relax." Aloe said softly and then lowering herself onto Berry Punch.

"Wwwhhhaaa…." Berry groaned.

Aloe was laying on top of Berry Punch with her wet vulva brushing on her flank and began to lick out Berry's coat.

"Do you like this?" Aloe asked.

"Ya." Is all Berry could say.

"Then why don't you tell me where this stand is." Aloe said teasing her.

"Sure". Berry said easily not knowing why Aloe thought that she wasn't going to tell her. Or that why she couldn't find it herself. Maybe she knew this and was being playful.

"Good girl… now… come here.

The door to the room closed with a loud smooch and Berry Punch continued to be the most delicious and luckiest pony in Ponyville.


End file.
